Montecristo
by aelita's-chan
Summary: Un amor... Una traición... Una venganza... después de siglos sin actualizar llega el capi 2! La verdad detrás de la mascara del falso amigo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno, esta es una historia de cuando los chicos son más grandes y que lo de X.A.N.A quedo en el "pasado" pero tensión hay igual, nada más que de distinto s lados... nnU Disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Montecristo**

**Cap 1 **

**"El muerto que vive…"**

No tuvo más opción que correr...

En aquella ciudad de Maruecos, Ulrich no pudo encontrar nada a su favor para defenderse de la emboscada. Solo corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de aquellos ladrones. Que aparecieron, casi en el aire y lo tenían como blanco de ataque. No le quedo más que huir, tratando de no ser capturado por aquellos mal vivientes que no dejaban de perseguirlo con pasión sabiendo que era extranjero en aquel país.

- ¡Doblo en aquel callejón síganlo! - Grito el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda.

Ulrich sentía el corazón en la garganta ¿Y ahora, como diablos iba a salirse de esa? Miro hacía atrás, para cerciorarse si lo seguían aún. Al verlos se sintió más nervioso, miro adelante y se lleno de horror. ¡Se había metido en un callejón sin salida, Se dirigió hacía la pared, con la esperanza de encontrar algún pasadizo o hueco, por donde pudiese huir. Nada. Ni el más mísero huequito. La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Así que sin más remedio decidió enfrentarlos. Con una clara desventaja. Cinco contra uno. Respiro hondo y comenzó su ataque con una patada voladora.

- ¡Cuidado¡Sabe carate! - Grito uno de los cinco hombres. Pero ninguno retrocedió

Presurosos los ladrones respondieron al ataque. Ulrich se defendió usando todo tipo de técnicas, que había tenido oportunidad de aprender a lo largo de su vida. Pero luego vino algo que no se lo esperaba. Uno de los hombres lo apuñalo por la espalda dejándolo totalmente indefenso. Ulrich callo al suelo. Mientras que recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo. Se quedo inmóvil. Apenas tenia idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando el jefe de los vándalos dijo

- El señor William estará orgulloso de esto... - A Ulrich se le hirvió la sangre, si salía vivo de esta se juro venganza contra aquel hombre que siempre lo había despreciado. Finalmente todo se oscureció para el...

**Ese mismo día. Diez años después...**

Era un día nublado y tormentoso. El frió se hacía sentir. En aquella casa, todo era tristeza. Odd Della Rubbia y Jeremie Belpoins tomaban un café en la sala de estar. El silencio reinaba en la habitación.

- No puedo creer... - Comento Odd - ...Que ya hallan pasado Diez años desde... - Le dolía admitirlo - ... Que Ulrich murió... - La ultima palabra retumbo en las paredes de la habitación. A Jeremie le tembló el pulso de la mano al escuchar aquella palabra. Y solo suspiro. Tomo su taza de café y bebió un sorbo. En ese momento. La puerta de entrada se abrió y Aelita y Samantha entraron a la casa. Completamente congeladas.

- Feo día... No solo por la fecha... - Comento Sam al ver las caras de ambos jóvenes. Y colgó su congelado abrigo en el perchero. Se dirigió a la mesa ratona en donde, en ese momento, estaban las dos tazas con café, agarro la de Odd y tomo un sorbo.

- Hey... - Le reprocho el rubio de mechón púrpura. Sam sonrió y fue hacia la cocina. Aelita, por su parte, se había detenido frente a la puerta, mientras miraba con extrañeza hacía afuera.

Un hombre con una capa negra y larga, con capucha se había dirigido hacía la casa. Se acercaba a la puerta, pero se paro en seco_. "¿Que diablos hago aquí? Todos me consideran muerto¿Para que regreso?"_. Pensó, pero en ese momento una segunda voz salto _"¡Estas aquí para vengarte de aquel hombre que mando a matarte!"_, un corto silenció que fue quebrado por una tercera voz _"Si, además, esta es tu casa, si no¿A dónde irías?"._ En ese momento Aelita vio sus ojos. Eran verdes esmeralda. Pero ella conocía esa mirada tan vacía. Era,... De... No, no podía ser el¿Oh si? - Pensó la pelirrosada. Vio que el hombre se daba media vuelta para marcharse… Fue entonces que la chica reaccionó, Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salio corriendo tras aquel hombre, se paro a unos pocos metros de él.

- ¿Ulrich…? - Mencionó temblorosa. El joven no se había percatado de que su pelirrosada amiga lo había visto. Así que lentamente se dio vuelta. Una ráfaga de viento le saco la capucha de la cabeza, dando a rebelar la cara de su amigo "supuestamente" muerto. Aelita abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida. Ulrich, volvió a ponerse la capucha y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la pelirrosada hablo – ¿A donde iras? – Se acerco un poco más.

Ulrich, no respondió.

- No te vallas – Le pidió insistente y agregó – William no esta aquí,… Por suerte – A Ulrich se le hirvió la sangre solo de oír aquel nombre. Pero finalmente aceptó regresar a la casa.

Jeremie y Odd se miraron entrañados al ver que Aelita había salido com una loca por la puerta de entrada. Finalmente después de un momento volvió a entrar, pero no venia sola un hombre completamente vestido de negro entro tras ella. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Kiwi el perro de Odd se levanto de un salto y fue a recibir al hombre, pero saltaba como frenético de un lado al otro. Odd lo observó. _"Recuerdo que eso solo lo hacía cuando llegaba…"_

- Ulrich… - Dijo en voz baja Odd, Sam volvió de la cocina y se acerco a su marido. (Odd) Los tres chicos miraron al misterioso "Hombre de la capucha". Este alzo a Kiwi y comenzó a acariciarlo. Aelita cerró la puerta radiante de alegría y dijo.

- Espero que no se hallan olvidado de el… - El hombre soltó al perro y se incorporo nuevamente, se bajo la capucha y Odd, al verle, salto sobre el. A Jeremie se le cayeron los lentes. Que con sus reflejos los atrapo con ambas manos en el aire y Sam sin notarlo se levanto de un salto y su taza se le callo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡ULRICH, ESTAS VIVO! – Gritaba Odd, mientras abrazaba a su sorprendido amigo, este le correspondió el abraso y luego saludo a los demás

- Pensé que te habían matado… - Comento Jeremie, cinco minutos después, mientras los cinco tomaban un café.

- No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí… - Comento Ulrich alegre – Pero ahora tengo una venganza pendiente… - Comentó

- ¿Y de donde salio esa idea? – Pregunto Jeremie escéptico al escucharlo

- Verán… Los vándalos que me atacaron, no eran cualquier banda, habían sido mandados por William – Contó Ulrich

- Sabía que te tenía bronca… Pero nunca pensé que, para llegar a estos extremos - Comentó Aelita.

- William es capas de todo… - Agrego Sam, frunciendo el seño – Si no, miren a la pobre de Yumi, la engaño para casarse con el… - Ulrich, estaba tomando un sorbo de café, pero al escuchar esas palabras lo escupió todo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que obligo a **mi** Yumi, a casarse con el? – Pregunto mientras limpiaba el desastre que había echo con un repasador. Odd suspiro,

- Veras desde que tu "moriste" – Hizo comillas en el aire – A la semana siguiente le pidió matrimonio a Yumi… -

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero antes de que Odd atendiera, Ulrich le previno

- Cualquier cosa, yo sigo muerto… -

Odd atendió

- A William… - Dijo desganado

Hubo un silenció corto

- ¿Unos papeles?... ¿Me esperas un momento? – Le pidió y tapo el tuvo del teléfono mientras les enteraba a los demás de lo que quería – Dice que necesita venir para firmar unos papeles para su empresa… Y necesita que Jeremie se los firme – El susodicho, lo miro y le dijo

- ¿Yo? Dile que no estoy… - Lo atajo el rubio de lentes

- Dice que te esperara hasta que llegues… - Le informo su amigo, el rubio miro a Ulrich

- Dile que llegare en un momento… Pero que venga… - Aceptó resignado el joven. Tomo el último sorbo de su café. Y suspiro. Odd le informo a William y luego corto.

- Por el tono de voz que tenía, se lo oía muy feliz… - Comento Odd, Aelita miro al suelo.

- Pobre Yumi… -

Hubo un silencio corto, que Ulrich aprovecho para recordar. Esa dulce cara de esa chica a la que tanto amaba, se le vino a la mente, después de tantos años que no la veía, se moría siquiera por verla otra vez. Con su dulce olor a Azahares. Su típica sonrisa de lado y sus ojos negros. Negros como la noche. Esos ojos que tanto anhelaba ver desde hacía diez años. … De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Por fin regresas al mundo – Le reprocho Odd – Rápido que William ya viene… - Ulrich se levanto de un salto y se escondió detrás de la pared que estaba detrás del sofá.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y Aelita fue a abrir la puerta. Ulrich solo podía ver cierta parte del living, pero estaba satisfecho con su panorama. En ese momento vio a William, quien parecía tener muy buen humor.

- ¡Que lindo día! – Menciono sobresaltando a Sam y Odd, ambos le lanzaron disimuladas miradas furibundas.

- ¿Y ese humor? – Preguntó Odd para pincharle el globo

- Es solo que me levante con buenos ánimos… Nada más – Le respondió radiante William. En ese momento Aelita apareció, pero no venia sola, traía a… ¡Ulrich no podía creer a quien estaba viendo¡Era YUMI! La nipona se sentó en el sofá, muy cerca de el. A diferencia de William, Yumi parecía triste. Estaba callada y solo asentía con la cabeza. Pero ninguna palabra. Finalmente Jeremie se llevo a William hacía el estudio (Por petición de Aelita) y Odd se ofreció de escolta. Las tres chicas quedaron en la habitación, en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Yumi finalmente hablo.

- Gracias chicas… Les debo una. Durante los últimos diez años William se levantaba de muy buenos ánimos en esta fecha, mientras que yo lloraba a Ulrich en silencio… Es horrible… Realmente me arrepentí de haberme casado con el… - Soltó Yumi muy dolida, tratando de ahogar los llantos que trataban de salir a la luz - …Para colmo, el hijo que tengo no es de William, es de Ulrich… – El susodicho, casi se desmayo al escuchar eso – Y William sabe perfectamente, pero se lo quiere ocultar al pobre de Matías – Ulrich se sentía cada vez más culpable. Esa sensación lo carcomía por dentro.

En ese momento Aelita hablo

- ¿Qué harías si pudieras verlo otra vez? – Yumi se quedo en silencio un momento, unas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y lentamente resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras decía

- Seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, poder verlo seria… Muy hermoso – Se quebró y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ulrich, no resistía, quería salir y abrazarla con fuerza, y poder acariciarle su cabello negro y corto, poder contenerla. Pero no, estaba resignado a quedarse donde estaba _"¡Estas muerto debes esperar un poco más!"_ Le reprocho una vos dentro suyo, inmediatamente salto la segunda _"¡Pero da pena… No es tan FACIL quedarse MIRANDO!"_

Finalmente, Ulrich se fue por el corredor, hacía el estudio, y desde otro escondite, espió lo que sucedía…

* * *

**Pobresito de Ulrich, se le partio el corazón al ver así a SU chica y NO la de William, jejeje lo unico que nos queda por ver ahora es, que trama William, (Que lo descubriran en el proximo capi xD) y que no es nada bueno... Odd y Jeremie estan obligados afirmar ese contrato!**

**Bueno, voy a actualizarla, lo más pronto posible... No digo fechas y sean buenitos de dejarme aunque sea un rr plis, adios! Nos vemos en el proximo capi!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Montecristo**_

**Cap 1 **

**"El muerto que vive…"**

No tuvo más opción que correr...

En aquella ciudad de Maruecos, Ulrich no pudo encontrar nada a su favor para defenderse de la emboscada. Solo corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de aquellos ladrones. Que aparecieron, casi en el aire y lo tenían como blanco de ataque. No le quedo más que huir, tratando de no ser capturado por aquellos mal vivientes que no dejaban de perseguirlo con pasión sabiendo que era extranjero en aquel país.

- ¡Doblo en aquel callejón síganlo! - Grito el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda.

Ulrich sentía el corazón en la garganta ¿Y ahora, como diablos iba a salirse de esa? Miro hacía atrás, para cerciorarse si lo seguían aún. Al verlos se sintió más nervioso, miró adelante y se llenó de horror. ¡Se había metido en un callejón sin salida, Se dirigió hacía la pared, con la esperanza de encontrar algún pasadizo o hueco, por donde pudiese huir. Nada. Ni el más mísero huequito. La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Así que sin más remedio decidió enfrentarlos. Con una clara desventaja. Cinco contra uno. Respiro hondo y comenzó su ataque con una patada voladora.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Sabe carate! - Grito uno de los cinco hombres. Pero ninguno retrocedió

Presurosos los ladrones respondieron al ataque. Ulrich se defendió usando todo tipo de técnicas, que había tenido oportunidad de aprender a lo largo de su vida. Pero luego vino algo que no se lo esperaba. Uno de los hombres lo apuñalo por la espalda dejándolo totalmente indefenso. Ulrich cayó al suelo. Mientras que recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo. Se quedo inmóvil. Apenas tenia idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando el jefe de los vándalos dijo

- El señor William estará orgulloso de esto... - A Ulrich se le hirvió la sangre, si salía vivo de esta se juró venganza contra aquel hombre que siempre lo había despreciado. Finalmente todo se oscureció para el...

**Ese mismo día. Diez años después...**

Era un día nublado y tormentoso. El frió se hacía sentir. En aquella casa, todo era tristeza. Odd Della Rubbia y Jeremie Belpoins tomaban un café en la sala de estar. El silencio reinaba en la habitación.

- No puedo creer... - Comento Odd - ...Que ya hallan pasado Diez años desde... - Le dolía admitirlo - ... Que Ulrich murió... - La ultima palabra retumbo en las paredes de la habitación. A Jeremie le tembló el pulso de la mano al escuchar aquella palabra. Y solo suspiró. Tomó su taza de café y bebió un sorbo. En ese momento. La puerta de entrada se abrió y Aelita y Samantha entraron a la casa. Completamente congeladas.

- Feo día... No solo por la fecha... - Comento Sam al ver las caras de ambos jóvenes, y colgó su congelado abrigo en el perchero. Se dirigió a la mesa ratona en donde, en ese momento, estaban las dos tazas con café, agarró la de Odd y tomo un sorbo.

- Hey... - Le reprocho el rubio de mechón púrpura. Sam sonrió y fue hacia la cocina. Aelita, por su parte, se había detenido frente a la puerta, mientras miraba con extrañeza hacía afuera.

Un hombre con una capa negra y larga, con capucha se había dirigido hacía la casa. Se acercaba a la puerta, pero se paro en seco_. "¿Que diablos hago aquí? Todos me consideran muerto, ¿Para que regreso?"_. Pensó, pero en ese momento una segunda voz salto _"¡Estas aquí para vengarte de aquel hombre que mando a matarte!"_, un corto silenció que fue quebrado por una tercera voz _"Si, además, esta es tu casa, si no, ¿A dónde irías?"._ En ese momento Aelita vio sus ojos. Eran verdes esmeralda. Pero ella conocía esa mirada tan vacía. Era,... De... No, no podía ser él, ¿Oh si? - Pensó la pelirrosada. Vio que el hombre se daba media vuelta para marcharse… Fue entonces que la chica reaccionó, Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salio corriendo tras aquel hombre, se paro a unos pocos metros de él.

- ¿Ulrich…? - Mencionó temblorosa. El joven no se había percatado de que su pelirrosada amiga lo había visto. Así que lentamente se dio vuelta. Una ráfaga de viento le saco la capucha de la cabeza, dando a rebelar la cara de su amigo "supuestamente" muerto. Aelita abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida. Ulrich, volvió a ponerse la capucha y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la pelirrosada hablo – ¿A donde iras? – Se acerco un poco más.

Ulrich, no respondió.

- No te vallas – Le pidió insistente y agregó – William no esta aquí,… Por suerte – A Ulrich se le hirvió la sangre solo de oír aquel nombre. Pero finalmente aceptó regresar a la casa.

Jeremie y Odd se miraron entrañados al ver que Aelita había salido como una loca por la puerta de entrada. Finalmente después de un momento volvió a entrar, pero no venia sola un hombre completamente vestido de negro entro tras ella. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Kiwi el perro de Odd se levanto de un salto y fue a recibir al hombre, pero saltaba como frenético de un lado al otro. Odd lo observó. _"Recuerdo que eso solo lo hacía cuando llegaba…"_

- Ulrich… - Dijo en voz baja Odd, Sam volvió de la cocina y se acerco a su marido. (Odd) Los tres chicos miraron al misterioso "Hombre de la capucha". Este alzo a Kiwi y comenzó a acariciarlo. Aelita cerró la puerta radiante de alegría y dijo.

- Espero que no se hallan olvidado de el… - El hombre soltó al perro y se incorporo nuevamente, se bajo la capucha y Odd, al verle, salto sobre el. A Jeremie se le cayeron los lentes. Que con sus reflejos los atrapo con ambas manos en el aire y Sam sin notarlo se levanto de un salto y su taza se le callo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡¡¡ULRICH, ESTAS VIVO!!! – Gritaba Odd, mientras abrazaba a su sorprendido amigo, este le correspondió el abraso y luego saludo a los demás

- Pensé que te habían matado… - Comento Jeremie, cinco minutos después, mientras los cinco tomaban un café.

- No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí… - Comento Ulrich alegre – Pero ahora tengo una venganza pendiente… - Comentó

- ¿Y de donde salio esa idea? – Pregunto Jeremie escéptico al escucharlo

- Verán… Los vándalos que me atacaron, no eran cualquier banda, habían sido mandados por William – Contó Ulrich

- Sabía que te tenía bronca… Pero nunca pensé que para llegar a estos extremos - Comentó Aelita.

- William es capas de todo… - Agrego Sam, frunciendo el seño – Si no, miren a la pobre de Yumi, la engaño para casarse con el… - Ulrich, estaba tomando un sorbo de café, pero al escuchar esas palabras lo escupió todo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que obligo a **mi** Yumi, a casarse con el? – Pregunto mientras limpiaba el desastre que había echo con un repasador. Odd suspiro,

- Veras desde que tu "moriste" – Hizo comillas en el aire – A la semana siguiente le pidió matrimonio a Yumi… -

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero antes de que Odd atendiera, Ulrich le previno

- Cualquier cosa, yo sigo muerto… -

Odd atendió

- A William… - Dijo desganado

Hubo un silenció corto

- ¿Unos papeles?... ¿Me esperas un momento? – Le pidió y tapo el tuvo del teléfono mientras les enteraba a los demás de lo que quería – Dice que necesita venir para firmar unos papeles para su empresa… Y necesita que Jeremie se los firme – El susodicho, lo miro y le dijo

- ¿Yo? Dile que no estoy… - Lo atajo el rubio de lentes

- Dice que te esperara hasta que llegues… - Le informo su amigo, el rubio miro a Ulrich

- Dile que llegare en un momento… Pero que venga… - Aceptó resignado el joven. Tomo el último sorbo de su café. Y suspiro. Odd le informo a William y luego corto.

- Por el tono de voz que tenía, se lo oía muy feliz… - Comento Odd, Aelita miro al suelo.

- Pobre Yumi… -

Hubo un silencio corto, que Ulrich aprovecho para recordar. Esa dulce cara de esa chica a la que tanto amaba, se le vino a la mente, después de tantos años que no la veía, se moría siquiera por verla otra vez. Con su dulce olor a Azahares. Su típica sonrisa de lado y sus ojos negros. Negros como la noche. Esos ojos que tanto anhelaba ver desde hacía diez años. … De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Por fin regresas al mundo – Le reprocho Odd – Rápido que William ya viene… - Ulrich se levanto de un salto y se escondió detrás de la pared que estaba detrás del sofá.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y Aelita fue a abrir la puerta. Ulrich solo podía ver cierta parte del living, pero estaba satisfecho con su panorama. En ese momento vio a William, quien parecía tener muy buen humor.

- ¡Que lindo día! – Menciono sobresaltando a Sam y Odd, ambos le lanzaron disimuladas miradas furibundas.

- ¿Y ese humor? – Preguntó Odd para pincharle el globo

- Es solo que me levante con buenos ánimos… Nada más – Le respondió radiante William. En ese momento Aelita apareció, pero no venia sola, traía a… ¡Ulrich no podía creer a quien estaba viendo! ¡Era YUMI! La nipona se sentó en el sofá, muy cerca de el. A diferencia de William, Yumi parecía triste. Estaba callada y solo asentía con la cabeza. Pero ninguna palabra. Finalmente Jeremie se llevo a William hacía el estudio (Por petición de Aelita) y Odd se ofreció de escolta. Las tres chicas quedaron en la habitación, en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Yumi finalmente hablo.

- Gracias chicas… Les debo una. Durante los últimos diez años William se levantaba de muy buenos ánimos en esta fecha, mientras que yo lloraba a Ulrich en silencio… Es horrible… Realmente me arrepentí de haberme casado con el… - Soltó Yumi muy dolida, tratando de ahogar los llantos que trataban de salir a la luz - …Para colmo, el hijo que tengo no es de William, es de Ulrich… – El susodicho, casi se desmayo al escuchar eso – Y William sabe perfectamente, pero se lo quiere ocultar al pobre de Matías – Ulrich se sentía cada vez más culpable. Esa sensación lo carcomía por dentro.

En ese momento Aelita hablo

- ¿Qué harías si pudieras verlo otra vez? – Yumi se quedo en silencio un momento, unas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y lentamente resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras decía

- Seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, poder verlo seria… Muy hermoso – Se quebró y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ulrich, no resistía, quería salir y abrazarla con fuerza, y poder acariciarle su cabello negro y corto, poder contenerla. Pero no, estaba resignado a quedarse donde estaba _"¡Estas muerto debes esperar un poco más!"_ Le reprocho una vos dentro suyo, inmediatamente salto la segunda _"¡Pero da pena… No es tan FACIL quedarse MIRANDO!"_

Finalmente, Ulrich se fue por el corredor, hacía el estudio, y desde otro escondite, espió lo que sucedía…

**Cap 2**

"**El plan de Ulrich"**

Jeremie estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un gran escritorio, mientras observaba a William con un dejo de aburrimiento. Odd se había quedado muy cerca de la puerta y también de una bufandaque estaba colgada en un pequeño perchero._ "Por si acaso, tengo un arma…"_ pensó con malicia. Después de haber escuchado la **verdadera** versión de los hechos, ahora si tenía una visión más clara de cómo habían sido las cosas. Entonces, soltó un resoplido y recordó algo ocurrido esa noche, diez años atrás…

_** --- FLASHBACK--- **_

En esa misma casa, se celebraba una cena por la victoria de Ulrich en la competencia de Esgrima, que se realizaba en Maruecos. Todo era risas y diversión. Todos levantaron las copas.

- Un brindis por el campeón de Esgrimas del mundo… ¡ULRICH! – Ruidos de copas golpeándose cuidadosamente, y muchas risas. Pero esa atmósfera de diversión fue quebrada por el timbre del teléfono – Diablos, ¿Quién es el tonto que arruina esta celebración? – Refunfuño Odd y se levanto de la mesa, para atender.

- ¿Hola? –

Un silencio corto…

- William, ¿Estas bien? - Odd tenía un dejo de preocupación en la voz, que no paso desapercibido por Yumi, quien se levanto automáticamente.

Otro silencio corto…

- ¿Cómo…? – Odd estaba escéptico y a causa de eso, se había quedado casi sin palabras. Yumi, corrió lentamente la silla para atrás, y sintió un nudo en el estomago.

- ¿Pero…? – El pulso le tembló. Yumi se acerco al chico y lentamente acerco su oído al tuvo del teléfono.

- Así es Odd, Ulrich esta… _Muerto_… - Resonó la voz de William desde el otro lado del teléfono. A Yumi la invadió la desesperación. Trato de calmarse, pero no pudo, las piernas le temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llantos desesperados. Aelita y Sam, se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa para ayudar a Yumi, y Jeremie se acerco a Odd. El chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de horror se dibujo en su pálido rostro. Jeremie le hizo una seña para que le pasara el teléfono. Odd asintió casi imperceptiblemente y se lo entrego en la mano.

- William, habla Jeremie… - Le informo el chico de lentes.

- ¡Jeremie! – Exclamó William - ¿Qué le paso a Odd? – Jeremie, miró a su amigo, quien se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Mmm… No preguntes - Y bajando el tono de voz para que ninguno lo escuchara – ¿Lo viste? – Preguntó

- No, pero me acaban de llamar – Respiro hondo y se quedo callado un momento, como si estuviera seleccionando las palabras – Estaba irreconocible, y que solo lo identificaron por sus papeles – Le respondió al fin William con voz neutra. Jeremie miró a sus amigos por el rabillo del ojo.

- De acuerdo… - Concordó – Vente pronto y tráelo por favor – Le pidió. Y finalmente colgó el tuvo del teléfono de un golpe.

La atmósfera de alegría que había estado presente hacía tan solo menos de un minuto, se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno, dándole lugar a una atmósfera de angustia y dolor – Algo raro note en su voz… – Comentó.

_** --- FIN FLASHBACK --- **_

Odd simplemente permanecía en el mismo lugar con la cabeza baja _"¡Y pensar que lo velamos a cajón cerrado por que William nos lo dijo!,… Que tonto he sido… ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta de que William nos mentía!?". _Soltó un bufido.

- Odd, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el susodicho, quien se había dado vuelta para mirarlo. El rubio de mechón púrpura levantó la cabeza lentamente y dijo

- Nada, simplemente que no me siento del todo bien… Dolor de estomago ¿Sabes? – Mintió como nunca

- Oh…. Oigan, aquí esta haciendo algo de calor no te parece Jeremie – Cambió de tema William mientras se desajustaba un poco la corbata de su traje, que de repente comenzaba a ahorcarle.

Jeremie despegó la vista del contrato y miró a William, el conjunto de palabras que conformaban las oraciones impresas en el papel blanco, habían perdido total importancia para él. No podía firmar, de hecho, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado realmente a Ulrich, y que por suerte estaba vivo y de regreso. Decidió tomarse un tiempo.

- William… ¿Es con urgencia? – Fue directo y blandió levemente el conjunto de hojas – Es que me gustaría leerlo con mucha más atención de la que tengo ahora… - Se refregó un poco los ojos en signo de cansancio. William pareció comprender, aunque en su cara se notaba que había perdido algo de su febril alegría.

- No hay problema… - Dijo restándole algo de importancia – Tienes un plazo de 72 horas ¿Te parece bien? – Posó una mano sobre el escritorio, y Odd atinó a lanzársele encima, pero Jeremie le lanzó una mirada de silenciosa advertencia

- Créeme… Me alcanza…. Y me sobra… - Agregó en un tono más bajo, mirando con disimulo hacía el vidrio espejado, donde suponía debía hallarse Ulrich, observándolos.

_**Diez minutos más tarde…**_

William y Yumi se habían marchado, lo que le dio la libertad a Ulrich de salir de las sombras para reunirse con sus cuatro amigos, que lo esperaban con ansias, y dispuestos, como nunca, a escuchar su punto de vista sobre las cosas.

- ¿Y bien, qué te parece todo el asunto? – Fue directo Odd, mientras lo miraba con atención. Ulrich volvió a sentarse en el sillón al lado de su amigo y suspiró

- Solo díganme una cosa – Soltó – ¿Para que es el contrato? – Estaba claro que se dirigía a Jeremie. El rubio se acomodó los lentes y contestó

- Quiere que me una a su empresa y a… Su grupo… - Se notó el desdeño en su voz – Para que los ayude en lo que se trata de logística… -

- ¿Su grupo? –

- No me la vas a creer pero… Su grupo son, principalmente Herb y Nicolas… - Comentó Aelita y Sam soltó un bufido

- ¿Qué?... – Ulrich parecía realmente escéptico – Sabía que estaba rayado… Pero tampoco para tanto… - Comentó

- Eso solo es la punta del Aisberg… - Comentó Sam – En cuanto a Sissy… - Suspiro de por medio – Es la vicepresidenta de su empresa… - Ulrich abrió los ojos como platos

- Y lo que quieren ahora es… - Habló Jeremie – Integrarnos a cada uno de nosotros poco a poco a su empresa… -

- Esta realmente decidido a hacerlo… - Comentó Aelita

- Y eso no es todo, quiere postularse como gobernador de la ciudad para tener a más gente a su favor… -

- ¿Cuál es el fin de todo este asunto? – Quiso saber Ulrich quien apenas podía retener tanta información - ¿A que demonios quiere llegar? –

- Simplemente… - Interrumpió Odd a Jeremie, quien estaba dispuesto a responder – A ser un sucio y asqueroso millonario, a quien le sobre el dinero por donde lo veas y tener su propia empresa multinacional con sucursales hasta en el más pequeño país – Dijo con desgano

- ¿Y que opinas…? – Le preguntó Jeremie - ¿Qué quieres hacer? Sabes que estaremos contigo para ayudarte –

- Hasta que nos manden del otro lado… - Respondió Odd Y se acomodó en el sillón – Aunque va a ser muchísimo más difícil que en Lyoko – Comentó

- Mientras más alto esté… Más dolorosa será su caída… - Respondió Ulrich con frialdad.

- Supongo que ya tienes un plan… - Soltó Odd bastante interesado

- Tengo uno, y muy bueno… - Los otros cuatro acercaron más sus cabezas para oír mejor al chico – Y es… Comenzar a engañarlo desde dentro… Volverlo loco… Y que sienta remordimientos… - Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseoso de hacerle el mal a alguien pero esta era, claramente, la excepción.

- Y nuestro papel será… - Comentó Odd bastante ilusionado

- … Ayudarte con todo este trabajo… - Secundó Jeremie

-… Para conseguir que caiga de una buena vez – Finalizaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

- Que comience, oficialmente, el plan – Agregó Ulrich con satisfacción

**Cap 3 **

**"Alejandro Contés"**

Al otro día amaneció más soleado, pero el frio aún se hacía presente a esa altura del año.

Aelita y Sam debatían en la blanca cocina y Jeremie leía el diario en el desayunador. Ulrich bajó las escaleras con muy buen humor y al verlo le dijo

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Einstain? –

- No sabes como extrañaba eso… - Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, pero su tono de voz se puso más serio cuando volvió a mirar al diario – Pero me temo que no son muy buenas noticias… Según el diario, William estaría lanzando su campaña electoral entre hoy y mañana… -

- ¿Y que es lo que esta esperando? –

- A que yo acepte el contrato para tener a alguien de navegación y logística como As en su manga – Soltó el rubio y miró con desdeño el contrato que yacía sobre la mesa de estudios

- ¿Lo harás? –

- No, claro que no… No quiero ser cómplice de ese tipo – Cerró y deslizó el diario sobre la mesa para que Ulrich viera los titulares de la primera plana

"_**WILLIAM DUMBAR LANZARÁ SU NUEVA CAMPAÑA POLITICA"**_

Rezaba el titular más grande del diario _"La Nación"_ y mostraba una foto, en la que se encontraban William y, seguido de cerca, por Herb y Nicolas.

- Deberías firmar… - Soltó Ulrich sin mirarlo

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Exclamó Jeremie, mientras se paraba inconcientemente, lanzando al suelo su silla

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién esta loco? – Habló Odd, mientras bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera

-Ulrich dice que debería firmar el contrato – Le explico Jeremie, Odd miró a Ulrich con ojos desorbitados, pero al ver su sonrisa comentó

- ¿Qué pretendes? -

- En realidad, así tendríamos a un espía en su empresa… Para saber cuales son sus planes – Soltó sin importancia el chico de cabello café. Odd y Jeremie se miraron algo escépticos. - ¿Quién mejor que Jeremie, para no levantar sospechas? – Agregó tratando de convencerlos

Aelita y Sam llegaron con varias tazas de café, tostadas, mermeladas y azúcar, para acompañar la charla.

- Solo lo haré… - Dijo Jeremie con lentitud, después de pensarlo un poco - … Porque tú me lo pides… -

- ¿A que cosa? – Preguntó Aelita

- Jeremie firmará el contrato – Respondió Odd algo sorprendido por la aceptación del rubio de lentes. Sam y Aelita se miraron y luego a Ulrich

- Solo será por un tiempo… - Sonrió el chico de cabello café, quien tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y los dedos entrelazados.

El timbre de la casa sonó sorpresivamente y Aelita se levantó para contestar al visitante

- ¡Oh, William, que sorpresa tenerte aquí… Tan temprano! – Dijo en tono bastante fuerte para alertar a los demás. Ulrich se levantó de un salto para correr a uno de sus tantos escondites en aquella casa. Jeremie casi se derramó su café encima, y Odd se atragantó con una tostada, mientras era rápidamente asistido por su esposa.

Dos segundos después, William se hacía presente en la habitación, con una sonrisa, tal vez mayor que la del día anterior.

- ¿Cómo están? – Los saludó con la mano. Jeremie se levantó rápidamente, y con una mirada de entendimiento con su esposa (Aelita) sacó a William de la sala, para llevarlo a su estudio donde le daría la noticia.

- ¿Vienes Odd? – Le habló William

- No… Gracias, iré luego… - Y en un susurro a su esposa dijo – No me gustaría estar presente en tal fatídico hecho –

Cuando William se marchó, Odd se levantó rápidamente, y entró por el pasillo en el cual, se podía observar el estudio, desde detrás del espejo, y encontró a Ulrich, parado y muy serio, escuchando con atención.

- Veo Jeremie… - Comenzó William, mientras miraba al rubio, quien parecía realmente resignado - … Que has tomado una decisión… Y me gustaría saber cual es – Un leve dejo de malicia se oía en su voz

- Yo… - Un suspiro incontenible – He decidido… Que voy a aceptar tu proposición. Me uno a tu equipo – Comentó cortante

- Me alegro… Estoy seguro de que a Ulrich le hubiese gustado…- Comentó – Pero claro, el no esta aquí… - A Jeremie le tembló ligeramente la mandíbula, Ulrich frunció el ceño y al ver que Odd atinaba a romper el vidrio para lanzársele encima a William, lo retuvo

- Espera, no seas idiota – Le susurró – Cálmate –

- No entiendo de donde demonios sacas tu calma, porque yo que tu, lo mataría de una buena vez… - Soltó Odd también en susurros – Déjame que lo reviento a… -

- No, todavía no… Después, más adelante, solamente hemos dado el primer paso… – Le respondió Ulrich y decidió soltarlo.

- Está bien, entiendo… - Soltó Odd resignado y se acomodó los pliegues de su camisa.

En el estudio Jeremie firmaba lentamente los papeles y, finalmente le daba la mano en signo de trato hecho a William.

- ¿Me acompañas a lanzar la candidatura? – Invitó – Tu presencia me animaría mucho… -

- Eh… Ahora veo… - Dejó solo a William un momento, y salió al desayunador, donde su esposa le indicó con una seña muda, el pequeño pasillo que conducía hacía donde debían estar Ulrich y Odd.

- ¿Y bien? – Soltó Jeremie algo abatido

- Acepta Jeremie… Ve con él – Soltó Ulrich, - Estaremos en contacto contigo – Otro suspiro del rubio de lentes

- Vamos, así parecerá más creíble – Continuó Odd y le entregó la chaqueta negra de su traje

- Bien… Los veo más tarde – Se despidió Jeremie y regresó con William para que se marcharan juntos a la base de su campaña política

Media hora había transcurrido desde que Jeremie se había marchado. Odd y Ulrich terminaban de desayunar en silencio, mientras Sam y Aelita, se disponían a salir de compras.

- Ulrich, te compraremos algo para ti,… De hecho nos sentimos demasiado culpables de creerle a William – Soltó Aelita ofendida

- Pero no es… -

- ¿Necesario?... Si Ulrich, eres nuestro amigo, y como buenos amigos, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente – Sonrió Sam, mientras lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Nos veremos para el almuerzo! – Se despidieron con la mano y cerraron rápidamente la puerta para impedir que el calor saliera. La casa quedó en silencio otra vez.

- Honestamente Ulrich, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que Jeremie está con William? – Comentó Odd, algo aburrido – Eh… Ulrich, ULRICH! -

- ¿Eh..?, ¿Qué decías? – Le dijo algo extrañado el chico de cabello café, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo, fue entonces cuando Odd se dio cuenta de que su amigo llevaba un auricular puesto.

- Desgraciado. ¡Tendrías que haberme dicho que llevabas un auricular en la oreja! – Protestó Odd rencoroso

- Oh… Lo siento. Toma – Le lanzó otro diminuto auricular inalámbrico - Jeremie me los dio en mano anoche… Ya sabes. Por si las moscas… -

- Bien… Quiero oír… Quiero oír lo que tenga que decir ese desgraciado… Me siento como una mosca en la pared – Soltó emocionado

- Ya, estate quieto que no escucho – Se rió el otro – Oh, el comienzo del fin… -

- Por Dios. Me recuerdas a X.A.N.A – Soltó Odd balanceándose en dos patas de su silla

- Te equivocas, mi maldad es solo un miligramo de la de esa supercomputadora… - Soltó Ulrich fríamente, y casi sin atención – Solo quiero que Yumi esté bien… -

- Uh… Algo tenía que ver… - Soltó Odd para molestarlo – Tienes una flor de motivación. Además está Matías, no te olvides de Matías… -

- Me siento miserable… - Soltó su amigo bastante frustrado – Soy un padre que ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo, hasta ahora… Diez años después -

- Cálmate… Oye… Se me ocurre algo – Soltó Odd de repente

- Que raro… –

- No empieces… – Lo amenazó el rubio de mechón púrpura – ¿Y si te haces pasar por otra persona? –

- ¿Eh? –

- Si, ya oíste… ¿Y se te refugias bajo una identidad falsa, y te haces pasar por un pariente mío que está de visita? – Sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué te parece? –

- En toda mi vida, nunca pensé que lo fuese a decir pero… ¡Odd es la mejor idea que he escuchado nunca! – Alabó el chico de cabello café, y lo abrazó con fuerza

- Gracias, gracias… Bien, empecemos por lo fundamental… - La siguiente hora se la pasaron discutiendo sobre el personaje ficticio por el que se haría pasar Ulrich y su historia de vida, para que resultara bastante creíble. Solo faltaba, plantearles la idea a los otros tres.

18


End file.
